Bushings are typically installed at the end of electrical conduits to prevent the wires or conductors placed therein from becoming damaged or contacting the electrical conduit or a junction box. Often grounding bushings are used so that an electrical conduit may also be grounded or provided with a path to ground. Sometimes electrical connections are made and the attachment of electrical conductors or wires have been completed when it is discovered that the ring-shaped bushing was not installed on the terminal end of an electrical conduit for protection of the electrical conductors or wires contained therein. In order to prevent the laborious task of disconnecting the electrical conductors or wires and feeding a closed ring-shaped bushing along the wires to be placed on the terminal end of the electrical conduit, split or sectioned bushings have been used.
One such split or sectioned grounding bushing that is hinged is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,782 entitled “Dual Sectioned Grounding Bushing Assembly” issuing on Jan. 11, 2005 to Borden et al, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a grounding bushing assembly that has two bushing sections that are hinged or pivoted. A latch structure secures the ends opposing the hinged end, thereby forming a ring. The dual sectioned grounding bushing permits an electrician to install the bushing either before or after electrical connections are finalized. While this dual sectioned grounding bushing has proven to be convenient for attaching a bushing to an electrical conduit once the electrical conductors or wires have been attached, problems have arisen in that the sectioned insulation forms a gap adjacent the hinged end and the opposing latched end. Therefore, with this gap in insulation there is the possibility that the electrical conductors or wires might be damaged, forming a hazardous condition. Therefore, there is a need for an improved sectioned or split grounding bushing that can be installed on electrical conduits after the electrical conductors or wires have been attached, and yet provide a continuous electrical insulation so as to prevent the risk of damage to the electrical conductors or wires and thereby eliminate electrical shocks or shorts.